Twilighter
by ColorfulAlgebra
Summary: One man had the bravery to follow. One girl has the curiosity to discover. And one boy had the good intentions to try to handle all his own problems. So, how do all these people lead back to the Cullens?


Title: Twilighter

Author: Pentagramy

Pairings: Jasper-Alice, Emmett-Rosalie, Carlisle-Esme, Edward-Bella, OCs-OCs, past OC-Carlisle, and other side-pairings like Ben-Angela.

Warnings: Prostitution, abuse mentions, neglect mentions, and mental insanity mentions, along with past homosexuality.

Disclaimer: I would love to lay a claim to the lovely Cullens (Bella included!) or some of the smexy boys of La Push. Unfortunately I am not allowed to claim either group, so I'll settle for terrorizing them as an author.

Note:

Summary: One man had the bravery to follow. One girl has the curiosity to discover. And one boy had the good intentions to try to handle all his own problems. So, how do all these people lead back to the Cullens?

* * *

A groan. A tumble. A moan.

They all collided together in her line of work. Two clear, pond-blue eyes with lily pad speckles in the looked about in the morning, she knew she needed to get home. Stretching like a cat, she yawned, light streaming into the flat she was just in. The bed, a hard mattress on the floor, sat in the side of the room. She sighed. She'd seen too many, done too much.

Standing, she grabbed her purple tank top that was littered with little smudges of different color paints. After that was thrown on, she buttoned her extremely faded jeans with white on them in some places, though it was mainly above the knee.

"Xyxa," a man moaned, though he was probably only in his early twenties. A boy with enough money from mommy and daddy to pretend he was daddy. He moaned again, louder. "Xyxa!"

The girl snorted, shoveling a hand through thickly gelled hair. The lighter blonde spikes were being tamed, so she looked a bit more clean-cut. She searched for her belt. "Wrong girl," she stated plainly. "I'm Xyza. Not Xyxa. Girl's a new one."

He groaned. "I don't care," he said, thrusting himself upward. "Ride it again."

The girl pursed her lips and cocked a hip. "Thirty-three more."

He nodded.

* * *

Xyza—actually named Berry—sat on the bench at the bus wait, her hands shoved into her pockets, fingering the six thousand, six hundred dollars she just made. An amazing sum of money, really. But to Berry, it was all change in her pocket. Rain pelted on the bus stop's hard plastic roof. Her ears rang with the sound, mixed with an iPod playing next to her, in the hands of some punker girl.

Berry looked her up real quick, summing her up just as fast. The first symptom of being a fake punk kid—dyed black hair that was cut jaggedly and gelled. Check. Second symptom—long black and red striped sleeves, jagged black skirt that reaches the knees, and a black tank top. Check. Black holed stockings and black punker boots. Check. Dark make up. Check.

But… This girl… Berry blinked, and squinted to see her better. She wasn't an everyday, run-of-the-mill fake punker. She put no work into this. This was her. And… she… was _pretty_. Beautiful dark gold eyes, white skin, a perfectly sculpted face and body, and great make up job—not the fake stuff. The iPod played rapid piano pieces. Loud, angry singing filled Berry's ears as she listened closely to the music. Upon closer inspection, also, the black hair seemed natural. Berry blinked in wonder. Her light blonde hair was fading to its natural color—dark shiny brown tones. Her blue eyes were burning—the contacts were dry. And suddenly—she felt her clothes fade to what they once were, when she was a normal person.

Berry glared, horrified by this change. No! No! No! No, damn it, no! It was so much easier to pretend when you forget! But the life before this came back to her in flashes; a handsome boy, a cute girl, another handsome boy, a scared-looking girl, an adorable boy, a beautiful girl, a homely looking man, a pretty young lady. All of them blended together. She looked at the girl with the iPod. How could so many feelings—memories—be awaken by this girl?

Dark, dusty golden eyes looked solidly at Berry suddenly. They were overwhelming, and the girl thought she was drowning. Going farther and farther down into her warm, home-filled memories—the ones she hated. Then a car pulled to the curb, quickly, splashing them with cold, dirty water. The girl stood up straighter.

Reaching for Berry, she frowned. 'Why' she mouthed. 'Why'. That was the last thing Berry remembers. Well, before, in her old life. The life she had before the vampires. The life she had before the fighting. The life she had before the visions of the future. The life where she could only see what was behind her, not around or in front. The life where she didn't care or she lived or died. The life that it didn't matter what happened.

The life before waking up with the vampires.

* * *

So, Berry had woken up in a more-than-dysfunctional family. In a group made of eight people, all teens or young twenty-year-olds, nothing could be better than dysfunctional. The group had double names, and each member was taken for their special… 'Abilities'. Apparently, none of them—except their father figure—had chosen this path.

Well, let her explain this. Her name was Berry Something-or-Other. Or it might as well be, as she was an orphan. Her parents were too broke, too young. However, they kept her twin. A grudge she never gave up on, but never honestly had, either. She was about nineteen, now. She had dark brown hair, with different shades streaked naturally throughout it. Her eyes were now gold, but they used to be natural black.

She was 5'4". She was deathly pale her whole life. She was extremely thin. She had worked on the streets for money when she was human, and her "vampire" name was Vampiria. No joke. When she woke up, they said her name was Vampiria, and she was to "operate" under this alias. She was a member of Daylight, or the anti-Volturi. You know, expose yourself for fun, kill Volturi members—the works.

And she could see things. She could see everything—past, present, future. They played on constant loops in her head, and it never really distracted her. She saw it all day, all night, and that was normal for her. When she focused, however, it was vivid to the point of scary. Whenever she saw the future, it was almost "Set In Stone". This made her valuable.

Though she was youngest in the group at only nineteen, she was more stable than the others, which made her a more reliable source for her father, insuring her existence. This, she was grateful for. And, in all honesty, Daylight didn't hesitate to kill you, if you weren't valuable anymore. They've done it already, they'll do it again.

Next youngest in the group was Kent. His name—which everyone called him—was Sharpie. This came from his obsession with Sharpie markers when he was alive. He was 5'11", and he was twenty five. Though, he was changed when he was about nineteen, also. He had dark mahogany hair, with golden eyes. He was skinny, and when he was alive, was a gang-fighting, and was in an ah-hit-I-got-myself-in-trouble-with-powerful-and-strong-idiots situation.

He could see things also. But he saw intentions. If you intend to do something, even make the slightest move, he reads it off the messages your brain cells are sending your body. It's kind of a more in-depth mind reading. This made him valuable.

The third youngest out of their seven was a white-blonde haired, gold eyed, scrawny thirty-nine-year old that was changed at fourteen years. He was small at only 5'0", and his voice wasn't too deep either. But he was dangerous. His name was Lee, but everyone called him Luna. Luna had worked—does work—as a prostitute. He has the young boy body that's perfect for it, to boot. Luna was very special. Perhaps, he was the most valuable of them all, the least easy to replace.

Luna's ability was unknown. Really, no one knew his exact ability. The group thought it had something to do with the mental disorder he had suffered as a human—same mental disorder that simply 'disappeared' when he became a vampire twenty five years ago. He could start fires, float this, read minds, see dreams, make illusions… The list was endless. It all linked to his almost non-existent emotions though, which their father suspects is because of the prostitution and abuse he encountered as a child.

The fourth oldest was Neon, which was actually Lea. Neon had long wavy black locks that fell to her bum. She was 5'6" with long legs and golden eyes. She was Luna's older sister, which was actually the only real reason they kept her. She was forty five or younger. She, physically, looked eighteen. She never felt any abuse, unlike her little sibling, or prostitution, or poverty.

The only thing she could do was complain. Honestly, their father hated her with passions not known to man. But because his prized baby—Luna—asked, okay he plead, for her life she got to live with them. But, honestly? Berry thought her father's patience was wearing thin. She just couldn't see anything about it yet.

The third oldest was Yesme, who's operations name was Yo-Yo. She had white golden hair and gold eyes. She was about 4'11", and skinny to the extreme. Yo-Yo had tiny features, including her magical eyes, which actually changed color to azure blue. Like her "older brother" of the group, Dollie, she was valuable because of her magical music and dancing. However, she could do numerous things, including her personal favorite—healing.

Like with Luna, they didn't know to what extent her powers could work to. But she could do many healing things, and this made her very prized. She was about the third favorite child, overall. She had the body of a thirteen-year-old (if not twelve) girl. She was in reality one hundred twenty years. This was quite a leap from forty-something-year-old Lea, who was the one under her in "birthing order".

Their second oldest was another Stephen. His vampire ops name was Dollie. He had dark orange hair—it looked burnt, to be blunt—and gold eyes, like the rest of his siblings. Dollie was 6'2", which only was rivaled by their father's 6'5". He was lean more than skinny, and his human life consisted of hiding anger tantrums—which he suffered from—avoiding his father, running from life, and slinking as a thief through the villages of Europe.

He was physically seventeen, but his actual age was a gob smacking hundred-fifty-seven-years. His ability that kept him useful was his to create atmospheres and control feelings with his musical voice and his dancing. He could feel emotions in every step or movement someone took or made.

The oldest was Candy, commonly called Xandy in China. Her real name was Kendra, till she gave it up to become Candy full-time. She was around 5'2", with dirty, sand-blonde hair that was extremely short and spiky. Her eyes were, of course, gold. She had tanned skin, however, which stuck out from the rest of them. She had all sorts of bracelets on all the time, dominating her wrists, and she looked to be around sixteen.

Her actual age was two-hundred-ninety-eight-years-old. This meant their father hadn't gone long without a child, as he was only three hundred something. What made her useful was her fighting arts. She taught her younger siblings (all six and counting) self-defense and offensive-attack tactics. Her natural ability to make people trust and believe her, and also her ability to teach easily was her powers, and made her extremely valuable as their fighting unit.

Then came their father. Shaggy black hair, crimson eyes, 6'5" and lean, their father figure was a force to be reckoned with. He was about twenty-four in looks, and about three hundred something in age. His ability was the power to trick, or make people lost in his eyes. He could make people do anything, if he looked at them in their own eyes the right way. He hopes to teach this trick to Luna, his precious baby boy. He wants to grow in knowledge, expand his children's numbers. And to find a figure from his human life—a man he only remembers as "Alter Boy".

His name that he used all the time—no joke, it was his birth name—was Lucifer.

So, in oldest to youngest order there was Lucifer, Candy, Dollie, Yo-Yo, Neon, Luna, Sharpie, and finally, Vampiria. And that was Berry's dysfunctional family. But she wasn't complaining, because honestly? She never knew a better one.

* * *

Pent: Okay! That's my intro to Twilighter. Review, and wait for my new chapters, coming soon to a computer near you! All web providers useable, time wasted on this fic nonrefundable. So come and enjoy Twilighter: A story of one man's love, and one girl's shadowed background! 


End file.
